omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Demi-Fiend
Character Synopsis The Demi-fiend (人修羅?) is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne who was originally a Japanese high school student, who agreed to meet up his friends to go to the Shinjuku Medical Center and visit one of their teachers who was giving a Magatama which o allows the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, resulting in the birth of the Demi-fiend — a being with the body of a demon and the heart of a human. Originally a Japanese high school student, he received a Magatama from one of his teachers. Not only did this item allowed the protagonist to survive in a world filled with demons, it also resulted in the birth of the Demi-fiend. A being with the body of a demon, and yet, a heart of a human. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C | 2-A | 2-A | 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: The Demi-Fiend, Hitoshura, The Demonic Man, The Chaos King, Naoki Kashima (Drama CD name), Shin Managi (Nocturne Konton name) Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Years Old Classification: Human | Demi-Fiend/Half-Demon | Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal and Abstract beings), Conceptual Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Regeneration Negation (Up Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Demi-fiend is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Chaos Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Black Frost’s caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Defeated very powerful demons such as the Fiend Matador and the Norse God Thor) | Multiverse Level+ (Defeated the Moirae Sisters. Later fought and defeated the Archangels Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel all at once) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Kagutsuchi; superior to both Beelzebub and Metatron, Helped in the fight against YHVH) | At least Metaverse Level (Was able to defeat a serious Lucifer, Defeated and Replaced YVHV and was going to attempt to replace The Great Will, Was a contribute to taking out Stephen, Was able to gain the power of The Conception which is capable of creating infinite reasons which are entire concepts/ideals thus creates a infinite hierarchy) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with very powerful demons who exist beyond Linear Space-Time) | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Conception users exist across a infinite spectrum of universes across the SMT Megaverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Metaversal Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Took hits from Thor and survived) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Took hits from three Archangels at once) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from Metatron and Beelzebub and still fight on like nothing happened, survived blows from YHVH, albeit in his false form) | At least Metaverse Level (Was able to tank hits from a serious Lucifer, Can fight and kill YVHVH in his true form and survive, Was likely able to survive the collapse of everything in the True Demon Ending) Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Metaverseal Intelligence: Very High. A very skilled combatant. Became Lucifer's right-hand man and the General of his armies in the final war against God Weaknesses: *Gullible and can be easily manipulated. *Most of his Magatama have weaknesses that make him vulnerable to certain attacks. *'NOTE:' These weaknesses do not apply to his True Demon form. Versions: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game | True Demon﻿ Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various parasites called Magatama. By digesting them, he can gain new powers. The most powerful Magatama of all, Masakados, nullifies all attacks except for Almighty attacks (Nocturne) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magatama: Magatama '(マガタマ?) is a parasite entity appearing in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, which functions as a combination of armor, weapon, and spellbook. According to Lucifer, Magatama is the very essence of demons. When the protagonist is turned into the Demi-Fiend, a horn grows on his nape, serving as a symbol of him being one with the Magatama. Through the development of this horn, the Demi-Fiend acquires the actual powers of a demon and is capable of using magic and directly interacting with demons. At first, Demi-Fiend merely develops the strength to fight with demons on equal terms, as well as communicating with a variety of races for possible purposes of negotiation, recruitment, and collecting information. As he grows stronger, the Magatama grants him new abilities ranging from regular attacks to special powers that no demon has ever seen nor used. *'Marogareh: Base Level Dark Magatama, and the Demi-Fiend's initial Magatama. Focuses mainly on physical attacks, though also contains low-level Stat Boosting and Probability Manipulation. *'Wadatsumi:' Base Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Ice magic. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Ankh:' Base Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic, and low-level Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Shiranui:' Low-Level Dark Magatama focused on Fire magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Hifumi:'Low-Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Force magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Force Spells. *'Iyomante:' Low-Level Light Magatama, focused on support skills, such as weakening the enemy. Absorbs Mind Spells. *'Anathema:' Mid-Low Level Dark Magatama, focused on Curse magic, such as weakening the enemy, Probability Manipulation and inducing Death. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Kamudo:' Mid-Low Level Neutral Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Narukami:' Mid-Low Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Lightning Spells. *'Miasma:' Low-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Ice magic, though contains some Mind Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Murakumo:' Low-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Stat Immunities, though also contains some Probability Manipulation. *'Nirvana:' Low-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on Expel magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells *'Muspell:' Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Status Affecting magic, containing some Mind Manipulation. *'Djed:' Mid-Level Neutral Magatama, focused on -kaja magic. Amplifies Demi-Fiend's stats while weakening his enemy's. Absorbs Curse Spells. *'Geis:' Mid-Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Satan:' High-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on magic growth and Special magic. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Gehenna:' High-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Fire magic, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Kamurogi:' High-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though contains Probability Manipulation. *'Gundari:' High-Level Dark Magatama, focused on Force magic. Absorbs Force Spells *'Vimana:' High-Level Neutral Magatama, focus on physical attacks, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Nerve Attacks. *'Adama:'High-Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Gaea:' Top Level Dark Magatama, focused on Earth magic, though also contains Probability Manipulation. **'Gaea Rage:' Demi-Fiend's most powerful Earth-based attack, dealing Mega Physical damage to all foes in exchange for 35% of Demi-Fiend's HP. Infamous for doing up to 9999 Damage per Party member in Digital Devil Saga 2, a game in which the player's maximum possibly HP is only 999. *'Kailash:' Top Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Almighty magic and Protective Spells. *'Sophia:' Top Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Masakados:' The Magatama that holds Ultimate Power. Capable of utilizing the strongest Almighty Spell, Passively repelling Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force and Physical attacks, Bypassing all Durability and Absorbing Physical / Magical / Light / Expel / Dark / Death / Ailments Spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Demons Category:RPG Characters Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Brawlers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Life-Force Users Category:Summoners Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Ressurection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1